rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith Dolor
The will to win, the desire to succeed, the urge to reach your full potential... these are the keys that will unlock the door to personal excellence. -Confucius Overveiw Name: Lilith Dolor Nickname: Mistress of Shadows, 003 Race: HDS Experiment Age: 19 Birthdate: October 31st Height: 6'10" (208cm) Weight: 300lbs (136kg) Weapon: Hei'an and Jiang Ability: Darkness Sibling: Gyvate (twin) Likes: Having fun, Fighting, and Cooking Dislikes: Being yelled at and Arrogant people. Appearance Lilith has a small build and tan skin. She has a large scar on her right eye from when she was younger. She has light brown eyes, and has a pair of greesn glasses. Lilith has long red hair that she keeps in a sideways braid. Lilith wears a a light blue tank top with several violet horizontal stripes. The lower half of her body is not human . The complete lower half of her body is like a lion(think of a centar but lion like). Her fur is red just like her hair. Her human hands also have claws. Personality Lilith is a kind girl with a strong conviction and is almost always happy. She also can have moments of clarity and can even give good advice which she seldom does. Lilith can be immature a lot of the time but, she can act increadibly mature in times of need. Lilith loves to have fun and enjoys too have a good time. She loves meeting new people and makeing friends. Lilith loves to fight. She can be a litlle blood thirsty sometimes and wishes to be the most powerful Dust Searph ever. She is never one to shy away from her friends when they are in need and doesnt think twice about protecting her friends. Although Lilith seems lika a ball of fun and joy deep down she is lonely. She can also be a little bit of a bitch to people she just met and espeacialy to those who are arrogant. Battle Weapons Hei'an and Jiang are Liliths weapon. They are a pair of massive Dao swords with large ribbons at the bottoms. Hei'an has a violet ribbion while Jiang has a light blue one. Lilith is increadable skilled with her Doas because of her rigerous traing she recevied as a young girl. Darkness attacks Lilith is a HDS Experiment has dust in her blood and controls the power of darkness. She has nearly mastered the power of darkness. Being part of the HDS Experiments Lilith need to consume a Dust-tea mixture or else she will die. She also has hightened senses like all mambers of the HDS. Shadow Roar : Lilith's signature'' attack. Lilith releases a large burst of shadows from her mouth. Powerful enough too crate a massive creator where it lands. 'Shadow Slash: Lilith covers his arm in shadows and slashes her target increasing her damage. She can also launch them making cresent shadow like blades. '''Shadow Crushing Fang: Lilith generates shadows from her hands and uses them to make a massive jaw and crushes them. Shadow Ball: Lilith can create balls of shadows in her hands and can throw them at her opponent. Category:Tomai's Stuff Category:Fan Made Character Category:HDS Experiment